


【山组】迷途

by mmmmutouuuu



Category: Arashi - Fandom, SO - Fandom, 山组 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmutouuuu/pseuds/mmmmutouuuu
Kudos: 9





	【山组】迷途

樱井翔一踏进一队新兵营就发现了那个稍稍猫着后背的少年。在圣所内的最后两年里，那副身躯的每一寸他都摸过，每一块皮肉都被他的唇舌烙下了不可磨灭的印记。  
但这些已经成为了过去。  
一见教官进来，刚入伍的小哨兵们都禁了声，连其他教官都不敢出口大气，生怕惹怒了这个英俊却冷酷的阎王。  
大野智也看到了樱井翔---在分离的七年里无时无刻不在思念的人、恨不能夜夜出现在他梦境中的人。  
两人就这么默默的对望着，把深切的想念狠狠咽回肚子里。

新的一年来临，兵营又迎来了一群不知天高地厚的新兵，每一位招收进来的哨兵都是伦敦塔选出的佼佼者，带着独属于年轻人的轻狂骄傲劲，试图在军队里一展拳脚，成为新一代的将军领袖。  
年轻人三三两两的凑在一起，讨论着这次参军测试的趣事。有人不怀好意的悄声说这届的哨兵居然还有通不过听力测试的，也不知道最后会被分到哪里去。围在旁边的的人讥笑着补充说那人视力测试也没通过，长的瘦瘦小小的怕不是个混进哨兵堆里的小向导，引得大家一阵哄笑。沉默又内敛的大野在这群叽叽喳喳的新人中显得格格不入，独自一人窝在角落里，远远的看着他日思夜想的那个人。  
在圣所里接受教育的八个年头是他人生中最快乐的日子。在那里他不是异类，不必接受人们惊恐的目光，他在十六岁的美好年华认识了樱井翔，品尝到了恋爱的滋味。  
然而他出了圣所就被囚禁了起来。家里人完全不明白，为什么普普通通老实巴交的平民能生出一个哨兵“怪物”，大野父亲更是拍板，无论如何也不能让自己儿子过上那种打打杀杀刀口舔血的日子，不如早早和姑娘家结婚，过上安稳的日子。  
若发起狠来这些囚禁手段又哪里困得住一名哨兵？但大野不愿意让所有人一直认为他是个随时都会爆炸的怪物，他也不想用自己的能力伤害这些普通人。  
家人都不懂他成为了哨兵和普通人有什么区别。大院的喧闹声、电视的音乐声、甚至父母睡觉发出的轻微鼾声无时无刻不在挑战他脆弱的神经，糟乱的环境与亲人的不理解最终还是击溃了他。家里的盆盆罐罐被他极度紧绷之下几拳击碎，防盗门的铁皮边缘被他捏变了形，他逃离了“为他好”的亲人、逃离了强迫的婚约，他无法想象父母失望的神态，一个人步履蹒跚倒在了军营前。

樱井带领着一大队开始了今天的体术教学。他板起面孔，一双似含情又无情的桃花眼四下观望，出于各种心思，他没有拎出来那些笑嘻嘻的小崽子们杀他们威风，而是把大野叫上来当了活靶子。  
其他教官都在旁边幸灾乐祸的看着，没人上前替他说情。冷面冷情的樱井教官想要收拾人，谁敢上前阻拦？这个圆脸的小孩到底是有多倒霉被叫上来做这种苦差事，被打的鼻青脸肿不说，还在全队面前出了糗，对于一个初出茅庐的年轻哨兵可以说是毁灭性的打击。  
不知道被武装带裹住的一把细腰能不能挡住樱井的一记飞踢。  
大野却什么也没说，稳稳的起身，站在樱井对面。  
樱井没想在这里让大野出丑，他只是好久都没有摸摸小孩了。他在军队的牢笼中苦苦挨了七年，大野可以说是他唯一的希望。年少时做过的承诺，他愿意等着这个少年，等他毕业了，两人一起从军打仗，在战场上背对背浴血奋战，成为帝国战争下的两名勇将，最终灵魂化作帝国旗下的两缕英魂、身体化作帝国土地下的一抔泥沙、掺在一处不分你我……他已然记不清楚自己在总部发现大野出现在婚配名单中时的心情，只知道自己那一颗热腾腾、充满着情情爱爱的心已经等得冰冷，回忆里与大野相处的细枝末节不再清晰，最终……什么也不剩。  
但他现在还放不下。  
他就是想再摸摸那软乎乎的小脸蛋，想问问小孩，为什么能那么狠。

还没等大野反应过来，樱井的一双大手就向他脆弱的喉管袭来，大野反射性的抓住樱井肌肉盘踞的一条手臂并灵巧的向下闪躲，但终究抵不过樱井的力气，右腿被勾离地面失去平衡，被死死按倒在地。  
樱井的右手在倒地的最后一刻顺着大野的脖颈摸到了后脑勺，帮大野缓解了冲撞地面的疼痛。  
两人倒在草地上，樱井深邃黝黑的瞳孔一瞬不错的盯着大野，大野被他眼中的温度灼伤，慌忙推开樱井，一骨碌从地上爬起，掩饰心虚的掸起了衣服上的草枝。  
樱井觉得有些好笑，这么多年了还是这么害羞。  
第二次，樱井换做从正面双手环抱住大野的肩膀，如此热情又亲密的拥抱姿势让大野有一瞬间的恍惚，仿佛回到了他们在圣所里上课的日子，樱井就这样拥着他，像哄小孩一样轻轻摇晃，两人在火烧的夕阳下轻轻接吻，樱井那双含着情的眼温柔的笼罩着他，仿佛自己是他的唯一。  
就在这时，樱井的膝盖已经快要顶上大野的胸口。如果这样结结实实的吃上一下，可能会直接呕出血来。大野立刻咬牙向后下腰，同时绷紧手掌，一记漂亮的手刀向樱井咽喉袭去。  
这小子倒是会举一反三，樱井暗笑，但还是太嫩了。大野的身体绷紧了，在樱井手下像一尾灵活又狡猾的鱼，樱井侧身躲过手掌，扶着年轻的哨兵一节精细的小腰顺势往后带，在大野收回手臂半身不稳时再次勾住大野小腿将人按倒。  
接近正午的阳光刺得大野几乎睁不开眼。  
在朦胧的视线中，整个世界就剩下了面前的男人。樱井两手撑在大野脑袋旁边，一双亮眼又毫无遮掩的直视身下的人。两人面对面、肉贴肉，樱井坚硬的胸肌抵在大野肩膀，热烘烘的温度穿透迷彩服，烫的他打了个机灵。  
大野读懂了樱井的眼神，他在问自己服不服。  
可又怎能轻易投降。  
按理来说，哨兵早该在出了圣所就寻找伴侣，但樱井都已经三十有一，身边依旧连个贴心的都没有。谁也不知道他在等什么，一个人在寂静的深夜苦苦熬着，几乎熬干了一腔热血，整个心都冷了、硬了，再也装不下任何人。  
大野来，就是为了争这人心中最后一块柔软的落脚之处。

自由训练结束后大野腰酸背痛的回了房。军队为每一名未来的战士配备了单独的房间，大野终于可以放松下来，用一缸热乎乎的泡澡水缓解今天一整天紧绷的肌肉与神经。  
夜晚昏暗的走廊里传来了军靴后跟磕在地上的咯哒声，长长的回廊突然亮起了灯，映照出了一个宽肩长腿的身影。  
樱井提着一个小小的医药箱徘徊不定。  
今天大野吃尽了苦头，身上磕磕碰碰一定撞出了不少淤青，但自己又是个什么身份，哪里管的上这个新兵蛋子？  
大野隔着一道房门听着熟悉的脚步声，怦怦的心跳与脚步声交相呼应，害羞的少年想着自己当年住在圣所里的宿舍，恋人也是这样，趁着月色惑人，悄悄潜入房间与他亲昵……他终于忍不住满腔的思念，套上制服追了出去。  
大野知道自己理亏，白白让樱井在军营这座苦牢笼里等了将近七年的时光，所以他更要扑上前去，不管那人怎样对他，即使是把他忘了，也要最后争上一争！  
前脚刚踏出门，大野就被狠狠掼在墙上，下一秒柔软丰厚的唇舌带着熟悉的气息裹住了他的嘴唇。  
两人都紧闭着嘴一声不吭，舌头在牙关口打架，看谁能先占了先机，突破那一层重围。  
牙齿磕在一处，不知是谁的虎牙划破了谁的嘴角，两人的舌终究是缠在了一起，尝到了甜甜的血腥味。  
樱井等了太久太久，灵活的舌霸道的占据了大野的口腔，划地盘一样攻城略地、汲取着少年口中的汁水。樱井再也顾不得端着架子，叹息一声，一把将小孩箍在怀里，大手按住圆圆的脑袋瓜，舌尖划过柔软的上颚，携着烫人的温度钻进大野嘴里横冲直撞，恨不能剜下小孩腮帮上的一块肉。  
大野被狠狠的咬了一口脸颊，挣扎着从樱井肩膀处探出头来，又被坏人一口叼住了软乎乎的耳垂。  
“长官，您来这里干什么？”昏黄的走廊灯下，一双泛着光的小鱼眼带着深切的渴望死死盯着樱井瞧。  
大野这是明知故问，他内心的欢喜快要冲破喉咙，把他顶到天上去了！他还在乎自己，他还在等着自己！  
然而这一句话把樱井从冲动拉回了现实。是啊，他来这里巴巴的等着什么？眼前的少年已是有家室的人，骄傲的樱井少校怎能甘心做个上不得台面的第三者？  
轻巧的一句来干什么把樱井窘得无以复加，甚至想找个地缝钻进去！  
气氛霎时变了，但大野急切的想寻个答案，竟没有察觉，涂了唇膏亮晶晶的嘴唇循着樱井贴了上来，小身板蹭着樱井宽阔的胸膛，嘴里还撒娇似的哼了几声。  
这小孩从小就是个撒娇鬼，在圣所里那会就是一副对别人爱搭不惜理的冷淡模样，只有自己才晓得其中滋味。小孩认了谁，就会把一腔的爱意奉献给谁，绝不会分出精力管那些毫不相干的人。  
樱井垂眼观察大野，那副焦急的模样不像是掺了假，于是他试探着说道：“你不是已经结了婚？还扒着我做什么？”  
大野仿佛被兜头一盆凉水浇灭了火，他欲言又止的望着樱井，脑内回忆起的却是被锁在家里那段痛苦难捱的时光。  
“我……我不是……”  
大野喃喃着，用彷徨又无助的眼神看着面前的男人，明明比任何人都珍惜这段感情，却又什么也做不到，甚至没有立场挽留对方。  
突然他想到，樱井刚刚还对他一通痛吻，也许是对这幅身子还有一丝留恋，他都走到这个地步了，一丝一毫的机会都不能放过！  
少年哨兵放下了他的尊严，软着身子向教官靠去，对樱井的质问充耳不闻，发生过的婚姻关系令人无法辩解，小小的少年就真的绝口不提，将满腹的委屈压在心底，只是臊着脸往心上人身上蹭。  
樱井暗自失望，厉声呵斥大野：“赶紧回你屋去！”  
大野咬牙咽下喉间的酸楚，迎上前也问樱井：“那这几年里，你有没有过……？”  
大野没往下说，但是湿漉漉的双眼出卖了他，像只被丢弃的小狗一样惶惶然望着樱井。  
樱井闭紧了嘴巴，用冷漠的眼神回望着他。  
大野的眼眶里分明是含着一泡泪，但嘴上依旧不饶人：“也对，哪次帝国打仗冲在前头的不配一个娇娇软软的向导……”  
少年背过身狠狠抹了一把脸，再回过头依稀变回了那副冷淡又沉稳的样子，却在樱井心软下来的一瞬间窜到了樱井身上，像一只无尾熊一样四肢紧紧缠得樱井动弹不得，一只饿极了的小兽捉住樱井丰厚性感的下唇用力撕扯。  
“你干什么？！”  
小孩睁圆了双眼，闭紧了两片嘴唇，只卖力的上下蹭着教官，像是要生生将冷漠的男人蹭出火来。  
他们已经白白耽误了那么久，到底还有多少个七年够他们挥霍？不如先和恋人做这一次，等两人都冷静下来、事后樱井将他疼惜的搂在怀里声声安慰着再问起缘由的时候，撒娇似的说出来……毕竟，他们还是相互喜欢的不是吗？  
感受到身下人的呼吸都烫了，大野灵活的从樱井身上溜下来，两只小手拽住了教官的皮腰带，一把握住硬的要命的那处揉弄起来。  
樱井又惊又怒，自己不在的这几年里，小孩都学了什么乌七八糟的东西！  
“你松不松开？？”  
“我就不！”  
两个人在深夜的走廊里又开始了应招拆招，与白天不同的是，樱井顾忌着夜晚到处巡逻的侦查兵，不敢发出太大声响，没办法使出全身力气将大野按倒，所以给了灵巧的小人机会。大野像一条滑不溜丢的鱼，搅得樱井方寸大乱，完全靠身体本能招架着少年的这一套攻势。大野从侧方出手勾住樱井的肩膀，然而樱井反应更快，双臂穿过大野的腋下一撑，两手就缠成了个打不开的结，终于像拎只小猫一样给人提起来按在了墙上。  
“好，这是你自找的！”  
樱井眼睛都气的充血，看这熟练的动作！几年不见，不知道有多少人被小孩这么痴缠过！生气于大野的胡搅蛮缠鲜廉寡耻，又气自己的身体面对大野有心的诱惑如此不争气，于是他听见自己冰冷的声音从嗓眼里挤了出来---  
“给了你这一次，从此以后……就别说我认识你。”  
横亘在他们俩面前的不只是六岁的年龄差、七年的分别……还有两颗伤痕累累的真心。  
话音刚落樱井迅速将大野翻了个个儿，脸蛋贴在冰冷的墙面上，两条细瘦的手腕被攥在一只大掌里，右手顺着松松垮垮的裤腰埋进内裤。  
小孩的身体还带着沐浴后的水汽与滑腻，粗糙的手指磨得大野呜咽出声，又被倔强的咽回肚子里。  
樱井从那盒小小的医用箱里翻出了医用凡士林，指头挖出一块淡黄色的膏体毫不留情的探进了大野的臀缝。  
没有温柔的抚慰，也没有呢喃的爱语。  
小孩死死咬着下唇，这是自己求来的，哪还好意思再要人家轻一点。  
他只盼望樱井能像从前那样，温存过后用低沉磁性的嗓音在他耳边讲一些醉人的情话。  
粗壮的指头带着常年握枪的茧子刮搔过脆弱娇嫩的肠壁，樱井没了往日的冷淡自持，就只是发狠往里捅，心里火烧火燎的疼，就想让面前的少年也跟着自己不好过。  
第二根手指在大野还未来得及习惯前便狠狠钻了进去，两根手指像剪刀一样劈开内部紧缩的穴肉，大野哀哀得呻吟一声，满头满脸的热汗，身子撑不住的往下坠。  
樱井内心没有丝毫波动，顺势提起了大野的右腿将整个股间掰开暴露在灯光下。  
“呜呜呜、不要……”大野羞得脸颊连着胸膛都红透了，这样光着屁股吹凉风的窘像让他突然清醒过来这是哪里---随时都有可能来人的走廊！  
大野羞耻的挣扎了起来，拼了命回头，用通红的眼盯着樱井：“这里不行……回我屋里……”  
樱井冷笑一声，右腿扳得更开，灼热的柱身贴上了少年腿根细致的皮肉。  
“你跟那些人，是不是也随便找个地方就可以？”  
“现在又装这个样子给谁看？”  
“哦对了，我倒是忘记你已经结婚了，怎么？普通姑娘满足不了你？”  
硕大的头部要烫坏了泛着油光的洞口，粗长的肉棒像一把利器摇摆着没入肠穴。  
世间万物嘈杂的声响都静了。超乎常人的五感都汇聚在要了命的那一处穴眼。大野被顶得叫不出声，只剩胸口在剧烈起伏，鼻腔里吸入过度的空气，差点就要被这一根肉棒捅得厥过去。  
但身体上的疼哪里比得了心上的痛苦。  
“我没有……我没有……翔君……”哪里有“那些人”？这么多年放在心尖上的明明……明明……  
一直忍着没有落下金豆豆的小孩被心上人误会，差点夹不住眼眶里的水珠，泪眼迷蒙的回望着眼前成熟性感的男人。  
他是在冷冰冰的军队里呆久了，要不然为什么原本那么温柔的一个人，现在说出的话就这样戳人心？  
“你、你、你怎么能这么说？”大野喃喃出声。  
两人之间的气氛堕至冰点，棚顶的灯因为没有声响而再次熄灭，瞬时整个走廊重归黑暗。  
樱井感觉到大野慌慌张张的摸索着，紧张的拽住了自己的衣角，却一声不吭。  
哨兵都具有比普通人强大数倍的五感，即使在黑暗中没有了视觉，他们依旧可以依靠过人的触觉与听觉清楚的“看”，所以樱井敏锐的察觉到了小孩的异样。  
这副怕黑的样子倒像是个普通的 “穆特” ①……  
等等？大野从圣所毕业之后去了哪里？为什么结了婚还要来参军受苦、即使明知道自己可能会折磨他、报复他？  
樱井顾不得巡逻兵，狠狠踹了墙壁发出咚得一声巨响，一双大手紧紧捧着少年嫩生生的脸蛋，下一秒灯光亮起，借着昏黄的灯光，小孩那双晶亮的漂亮眼眸分明结着一层翳！  
大野的眼睛还没有完全适应光亮，就这样一点光亮他也要眯着眼适应一会才行。  
“你的眼睛怎么了？”  
大野倔强的用两只小手捂住眼睛，抵抗着灯光，也抵抗着樱井刺来的视线。  
“我问你眼睛怎么了！”  
樱井把捂着眼睛的手扒开，又仔细地瞧大野的眼睛。  
白天明明还好好的，刚才也都能看清楚，怎么就是在暗处看不清？樱井捧着小孩的脑袋翻过来调过去的查看，还是搞不清问题出在哪。  
“别看了……我耳朵坏了。”  
大野低下头，满不在乎的说。  
在家的那一年，年轻的哨兵被迫暴露在嘈杂的闹市中，过度接收大量的信息，耳部感知系统撑不住沉重的压迫导致大野的耳朵再也无法做到正常哨兵那般灵敏。而听力神经的受损牵连着大野视网膜的敏感度下降，眼球相应的也逐渐无法正常的适应光亮。  
年纪轻轻的小孩在他不在的时光里承受了太多。  
“樱井翔，不要可怜我！我就问你，你、你还要不要我了？”  
大野眼睛适应了走廊灯，现在又灼灼的瞪着樱井，只求个答复。  
两瓣被风吹得发红泛冷的臀肉不老实的摩擦着樱井硬挺的性器，被汗湿的手掌牢牢揪住樱井的裤子，不要命的磨蹭起来。  
“要还是不要！？”  
穴口湿润着，款款摆动着含吮头部那一小块肌肤，樱井被小孩蹭的冒火，一把捏住半个乱动的屁股蛋，余怒未消的附在大野耳边问：“你实话跟我说，你到底有没有别人？”  
大野一手攀着樱井的脖子，另一手扶着柱身对准，腿环住樱井腰身再次将性器纳入身体里：  
“我没有结婚……”  
“我只有你……只有你了……”  
听到这句话，樱井尝到了满嘴的酸涩。小小少年为了来到这里吃了那么多的苦，哪一个不比这七年军役难捱？而自己却没能给他任何安慰，还说了那些混账话！  
高大健壮的樱井教官将可怜兮兮的小哨兵疼惜的搂进怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋贴着自己砰砰跳的心脏，肩膀连着手臂的肌肉起伏着，竟轻松地扶着少年腿窝将他打开架在了身上。  
灼热的凶器笔直的破开肠壁，小心翼翼的顶在大野渴望的那一处，温吞的剐蹭，密集如雨点的快意洗刷着大野瘦弱的身子，少年汗如雨下，在声声呜咽中攀上情欲高峰……  
温热的唇舌掠过额头鼻尖，最终印在了另一双小巧的唇瓣上，少年缱绻的伸出舌尖，被教官追逐着，缠在一处，难舍难分。

大野腻在樱井怀里，一字一句的把当年的经历说了。他自己还觉得没什么，就已经给樱井堂堂一帝国少校心疼坏了，不停地揉着他软乎乎的耳朵，给耳廓都捏红了！  
身后宽阔胸膛的震动传达到少年的脊背，大野怀念的低沉声线回来了，就在他耳边悠悠响起：“明天去医院看看耳朵吧。”  
一艘飘零无依的小船终究是靠了岸。  
大野睫毛上还挂着泪珠，嘴角便迫不及待的上扬，小脑袋寻到男人心窝那最依恋的一处轻轻埋好，眼中绽放着的是无与伦比的光芒。  
“嗯！”

别走后面有百度百科复制粘贴↓↓↓

①哨兵和向导都是较少的人群，因此尤其是哨兵被普通人所害怕。哨兵称普通人为“Mute”，有轻蔑他们感官不好的意思。  
一些背景小知识：  
圣所：负责教育年幼的哨兵和向导的机构，哨兵向导会在这里学习如何控制自己的能力，如何构筑和维持屏障等。  
塔（伦敦塔）：管理和调动一定区域内的哨兵和向导的机构，管理人员通常也是年长的哨兵和向导，普通人很难适应这里。哨兵向导觉醒后就必须前往塔进行登记，塔会提供能完美保护他们的居所并负责他们的教育。


End file.
